


The Witcher’s Pet

by NekoPrincess15



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Cockwarming, Cuddles, Daddy Kink, Degradation, Multi, Other, Owner/Pet, Pet, PetNeko, Petplay, Punishment, Sex, SoftDomSometime, leash, watersport
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:01:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22629835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoPrincess15/pseuds/NekoPrincess15
Summary: THIS BOOK IS NOT FAMILY AND KID FRIENDLY! THIS IS FOR KINKY ALIENS!This book is also kinda au a little bit. Porn with plotAll Witcher’s have a neko(cat-human hybrid)as a companion. To help with simple things. Yazmin is Geralts.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Original Female Character(s), Jaskier | Dandelion/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 31





	The Witcher’s Pet

**Author's Note:**

> This just a introduction chapter to show their dynamic.

Geralt is not always easy to please. He doesn’t like having to wait. He doesn’t like when things aren’t done right. He doesn’t like when I walk to slow or fall behind. He hates back talk. And he doesn’t like me talking to other people.

I’m very good at following Geralts rules. I have been for a long time. Although I may not always follow them on accident,I always try my best. It’s my purpose to do as Geralt says and I will always try my best to fulfill my purpose. 

When I’m good and fulfill what I’m supposed to do sometimes I get reward! I love rewards from Geralt! I love the little praises. From a “Good girl” to a satisfied “Mmm” I love all of them! Sometimes I’ll even get to cuddle with him,but that’s more of an after sex thing.

With reward come punishments though. Like when I fall behind a little when I walk,Geralt uses a rope as a leash so I don’t fall behind too far and to hurry me up. Or when I take to long to get something Geralt will hit the back of my head and tell me “Bad girl” or even have me sit still for long time and have me think about my mistake.   
  


Jaskier however changed lots of things. After a while I was aloud to talk to Jaskier. If it was because Jaskier was around for a while and it just seemed weird to not allow me to speak to someone who would stick around,or if it was because Jaskier annoying Geralt about me all the time that permeated me to be able to talk to him,we’ll never know. But Jaskier is the only other person I’m allowed to talk to.

Jaskier is very fun to talk to. He is very funny and kind. He talk a whole lot more than Geralt. I love singing with the bard too. He likes to pet my ears too! Geralt doesn’t do it a lot but Jaskier does almost everyday! Jaskier also likes to pet my tail. He’s just amazing really!

But Jaskier did make some things quite complicated.   
  


**Author's Note:**

> The next chapter will have smut and all the good stuff you came for! Starting with how Jaskier complicated things. This is was seeing dynamics and stuff.


End file.
